This invention relates to an elongated auger used to clean out tubes or pipes, such as sink drain pipes, made from a corrosion resistant plastic material.
The drain cleaning augers shown in the prior art are generally constructed from metal, although some are made from either a combination of metal and plastic parts, or metal parts which are coated with plastic such as nylon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,281 discloses the use of a variety of plastic fittings, pieces and couplers used in the design of the housing for a rotary drainer. However, the auger itself used is a conventional plumber's snake made of a helical metal coil. U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,530 discloses a variety of plastic gaskets, washers, spacers and fibrous strands used in a device for cleaning out duct work. U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,519 discloses, in addition to various plastic parts, the use of a tape composed of steel coated with glass-reinforced plastics. The use of nylon in the auger portion of devices used to clean ducts or pipes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,376,321 and 4,666,530.
Although the prior art discloses a number of devices for cleaning out pipes and tubes which utilize a wide variety of plastic components, the prior art does not disclose augers which are composed entirely from plastic materials. Plastics, because they are non-corrosive, are extremely well suited for use in cleaning out drain lines where all types of waste fluids may be encountered.
The auger of the present invention, which is produced from extruded plastics, is capable of withstanding the rigorous use drain augers typically encounter, yet, they are light weight, corrosion resistant, easy to handle, and relatively inexpensive, compared to their metal counterparts.